Big Red Predator
Summary The Big Red Predator is a clan leader, and a skilled hunter. He is presumably stronger and more skilled than the other Yautja in his clan, Wasp Predator and Albino Predator, showing he is quite exceptional. Due to this, there are legends about him, such as him coming into blows with an unnamed vigilante and a multitude of xenomorphs (Though the types ex. drone, warrior, queen, etc. are unknown). Aside from these facts, he is quite enigmatic. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher physically, 7-C with Self-Destruct Device Name: Big Red Predator (shortened as "Big Red") Origin: Predator Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Predator, Clan Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vocal Mimicry (via Bio-Mask; Used to intimidate or lure prey. Possibly can do this normally), Stealth Mastery (Most Predators sneak up on, stalk, and ambush their opponents), Vehicular Mastery (Comparable to the Wasp Predator, a member of his clan, who can skillful pilot a customized Blade Fighter vehicle), Enhanced Senses (Can see in the infrared spectrum, boosted higher with Bio-Mask), Extrasensory Perception (via Sat-Com; Can map the terrain, as well as locate nearby enemies or objects), Information Analysis (via Bio-Mask; Allows Big Red to know the targets emotional state, whether they are hostile or civilian, as well as the health of the target), Acrobatics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Self-Destruction and Explosion Manipulation (via Self-Destruct Device), Camouflage (via Cloak; allows him to become virtually invisible), Weapon Mastery (Of wrist-blades and swords. Sword skills are likely similar to those of well-trained samurai), Longevity (Yautja can live hundreds to thousands of years), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via Bio-Mask; Allows Big Red to breath in environments he isn't normally able to), Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Has fought multiple xenomorphs. Should be comparable to other Yautja like the City Hunter), possibly higher physically (The castes of said xenomorphs are unknown), City level with Self-Destruct Device (Explosion can cover 300 city blocks) Speed: Subsonic movement, Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Predators and can keep up with and fight with xenomorphs) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Jungle Hunter, who can easily tear out human spines. This feat would require about 101 to 102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Wall level, possibly higher Stamina: High (Comparable to other highly trained Predators) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with wrist blades and katanas, varies with technology and other weapons Standard Equipment: *'Katanas:' Big Red has two katanas, presumably inspired by samurai culture, much like his armor. *'Bio-Mask:' Aside from being protection for Big Red's head, the Bio-Mask allows him to see in a variety of spectrums and vision modes. It also includes multiple other features. **'Vocal Mimicker:' Big Red can mimic the language he hears via the Bio-Mask. This is used to either intimidate or lure prey. **'Scanner/Diagnostics:' Can see whether a victim is worthy prey or a harmless civilian, the emotional state of the target, as well as the physical health. **'Breathing Apparatus:' Allows the Big Red Predator to breath in environments and atmospheres he normally can't or wasn't evolved to breath in. *'Wrist Gauntlet:' Wrist-worn technology that allows Big Red to do a variety of things during his hunts. **'Cloak:' When activated, Big Red is virtually invisible, allowing him to sneak up on prey or to escape enemy detection. **'Sat-Com:' Shows a scan of the nearby terrain, as well as prey and certain objects. **'Self-Destruct Device:' As Big Red's last resort, he will activate this devise when he is close to death to commit honorable suicide, kill his opponent, and get rid of the evidence of his existence. **'Wristblades:' Big Red's most basic weapon, two retractable serrated blades built into the Wrist Gauntlet. Intelligence: High (Comparable to other clan leaders, can easily hunt various types of prey, use futuristic technology, master various weapons, etc) Weaknesses: The Big Red Predator evolved to breathe a slightly different atmosphere than Earth's and requires a breathing apparatus to breathe properly there, though these are not necessary for his survival. His blood glows in the dark, making him an easy target/to track in low-light conditions. His cloaking systems short-circuit when exposed to water. Big Red's code of honor makes him reluctant to fight those that cannot fight back or those that are ill or pregnant. He dislikes using his advanced, high-powered weaponry against worthy prey unless necessary, and would likely handicap himself by abandoning his ranged weapons and even armor to better enjoy a hunt or honor a skilled foe. Note: While "Big Red" is inspired by a Predator from the fan-film Batman: Dead End, this profile only covers the lore and feats from the official NECA figure. This also includes feats from his clanmates, that were also officially licensed by NECA. That means this profile shouldn't have feats added from the film or include scaling to any version of Batman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Yautja Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hunters Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters